Deserted Tomb
Deserted Tomb, also called DT, is a dungeon in the Tanren region. It is located near Rustic Savannah. It mostly features Steel- and Ghost-type Pokémon. There's usually cloudy weather and rarely sandstorm or sun. Sandstorm can become more common with Tyranitar spawning later on. Attributes DesertedTombScenery1.png|Floors 1-20 DesertedTombScenery2.png|Floors 21-44 Floors 1-20 The floors are a dark gray stone. The walls are also stone, but are lighter gray. Small pools of water are scattered about. There is moderate darkness. Floors 21-44 The floor and water are the same, but the walls are now purple stone. The darkness is the same. Bosses Aegislash Between Floor 20 and 21, the player will encounter an Aegislash who summons 2 Bronzong. The three compose a boss fight. Boss Drop: *TM Gyro Ball (Aegislash) *Big Mushroom *Mushroom Before Fighting: *''Aegislash'': ... *''Aegislash'': What? Who are you? How dare you tread these halls of our master's sacred home! *''Aegislash'': My master would never allow impudent pests like you to come here. *''Aegislash'': I live to serve and protect my master. Anybody that opposes it will be defeated and expelled! *''Aegislash'': Come out, my minions! *''Aegislash'': En Garde! After Defeating: *''Aegislash'': Agh.. impossible! How could I have been defeated by the likes of you?! *''Aegislash'': This wasn't supposed to happen! *''Aegislash'': I'd better go alert Master, then. *''Aegislash'': ... *''Aegislash'': Though you have won this round, intruder, my master won't be as forgiving as I. Registeel At the end of the dungeon, the player will fight Registeel. Boss Drop: *Iron Plate *TM Flash Cannon *2 Mushrooms *Registeel's Heart Slate Before Fighting: *''Name: ... :INTRUDERS! *''Registeel: INTRUDER DETECTED! *''Registeel'': .. -. - .-. ..- -.. . .-. / -.. . - . -.- - . -.. *''Registeel'': I AM REGISTEEL. A LIFE-FORM BORN FAR UNDER THE GROUND. *''Registeel'': BUT I HAVE RESIDED IN THIS TOMB FOR MANY CENTURIES. *''Registeel'': YOU HAD NO REASON TO COME HERE AND INVADE MY DOMAIN. *''Registeel'': ... *''Registeel'': YOU ARE AN INTRUDER IN MY LAND. *''Registeel'': ALL TRESPASSERS SHALL BE EXTERMINATED! *''Registeel'': . -..- - . .-. -- .. -. .- - . After Defeating: *''Registeel'': ...!! *''Registeel'': ...- . .-. -.---/ ... - .-. --- -. --. *''Registeel'': YOU... ARE STRONG, INDEED. *''Registeel'': I SEE WHY MY GUARDS AND, EVEN I, WERE BESTED. *''Registeel'': HOWEVER, THIS IS STILL MY HOME. DO NOT GO TREADING INTO IT LIKE YOU OWN IT! *''Registeel'': LEAVE NOW, INTRUDER, BEFORE MY PATIENCE IS LOST. *''Registeel'': -... ./ --. --- -. . Deserted Egress End Box *Metal Coat *Revive *Relic Silver *Relic Gold *Relic Vase *TM Rock Polish *TM Steel Wing *TM Stone Edge *TM Flash Cannon Secret Room Secret Rooms can be found starting from Floor 21. 2 Deluxe Boxes are inside, which can contain any of the following: *Max Revive *Relic Copper *Relic Silver *TM Bulldoze *TM Flash cannon *TM Gyro Ball *TM Rock Polish *TM Steel Wing Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Mystery Eggs has Mystery Eggs that can appear on all floors. Dungeon Objective The objective of this dungeon is to complete it. There are also some rare Pokémon only in this dungeon, so obtaining one of them may be a possible side-goal. Registeel can also drop its Heart Slate for the player to combine with the Mystery Part. Tips *Bring an item that gets rid of darkness as it becomes very heavy in the second section. Trivia *Deserted Tomb was released on the 22nd of April in 2016. Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Dungeons Category:Tanren Dungeons Category:Tanren Category:Interior Dungeons